Revisiting A New Kind of Love
by flamingpen18
Summary: This is the post epilogue o/s. A brief glimpse into Bella Swan's future.


**A/N: Surprise! When I finished the epilogue for ANKL, the story kept nagging me that it was not yet completed. So I began working on this. I hope you all like it.**

**I'd like to thank my daughter, watermelonsmellinfellon, for lending me her muse. It's been great!**

**Usual disclaimers, and I have no beta.**

**Look below for more notes.**

**BPOV**

It has been a year since our war with the Romanians. I still cannot believe that the time has flown by so quickly. Of course, I have been too busy to really pay much attention. Besides, the concept of time is much different to vampires.

After the war, we settled in at Volterra. Marcus moved me and what little belongings I brought along with me into his room. He refused to allow me to stay in a separate room. I didn't argue, especially after I saw the size of his Jacuzzi tub. Again, what is with all the vampires and their expensive, cozy items?

When we had first arrived, mama and Aunt Dora, along with the remainder of the guard, were waiting alongside Uncle Caius in the throne room. After meeting Uncle Cai, Aunt Dora threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. At first, I didn't think she was going to release me. But mama practically yanked me out of her arms to give me a hug of her own.

"Quit hogging, Dora," mama said.

"Well, pardon me for wanting to greet my beautiful niece," Aunt Dora responded with a huff.

"And pardon me for wanting to hug my gorgeous granddaughter," mama snarked.

"Ladies, there's plenty of time to get to know Isabella. You don't want to scare her off now, do you?" papa said as he stepped in before an argument erupted.

I felt loved and accepted immediately. Any concerns I secretly had regarding whether or not they would like me were blown out the window.

I loved spending time with papa and Uncle Caius. Everyone claims that they have been spoiling me rotten, a fact that I vehemently denied. They often argued on which one of them was going to get to spend time with me. Mama and Aunt Dora always had to step in and break them up. Then they would turn around and take me with them while laughing at papa and Uncle Cai.

Aunt Dora and mama were so very beautiful. They were both very tall and statuesque which was surprising when considering the time period they were born in. They carried themselves quite regally but were not at all snobbish by any means. They were each other's best friend.

Aunt Dora had such long wavy hair. She was a platinum blonde, a blonde that was very nearly as pale as Uncle Cai's. When she laughed, it was so infectious that you couldn't help but laugh right along with her, even if you had no idea what she was laughing about. She was also very outgoing and welcomed everyone with an open heart.

Mama was Aunt Dora's exact opposite. While mama was tall, she had very dark, almost black hair instead. She was much more quiet and reserved than Aunt Dora but loved to laugh regardless. Her family was more important to her than anything, and she was a fierce fighter if anyone threatened them.

Putting the two of them together has proven to be quite entertaining. They loved to joke, and they loved to pick on Uncle Cai. They both claim that he needed to loosen up more and were happy to lend assistance whenever possible.

Of course, Jasper was often in on teasing Uncle Cai. Since finding out that Uncle Caius was his grandfather, the three of us have spent a lot of time together. I'm still not sure how it all works out. I'm related to Uncle Cai through my father's side. Jasper is related to him through his mother's side, but Jasper and I aren't related by blood. It really doesn't matter to me. I love him just as much anyway.

Speaking of Jasper, his relationship with Bree has grown immensely. He waited until after the war in order to fully claim his young mate much like Marcus did with me. They have been good for each other. That haunted look I used to see in Jasper's eyes from time to time is now long gone. He finally got his happily ever after which I think he deserves.

I never told anyone this, but I have often felt that Alice was not a good fit for Jasper. Alice was self absorbed and only showed interest in things that benefited her. Jasper is nothing like that. He is kind and takes other people into consideration. Bree is also very kind and thoughtful. Her temperament is a perfect match to Jasper's

My dear gargantuan brother, Emmett, is also doing quite well. He and Leah are so perfect for one another. Leah can keep up with Emmett's playful nature. The two of them together have become quite the pranksters. Papa often complains about it, but I know for a fact that he likes how much more lively the castle has become and how Emmett and Leah have contributed to that fact.

Marcus and I are closer than ever. After living in the castle for six months, Marcus proposed to me. He had everyone in the castle play along and help him plan the proposal. As I thought back, I realized that I hadn't even suspected a thing.

I had just arrived back at the castle from a shopping trip that Leah, Jane, and I had taken. I ran up to mine and Marcus's room to drop off my purchases. Once inside, I immediately noticed a colorful note encased in a stylish silver frame that was situated on Marcus's desk. I walked over and picked it up. It read, "Join me for a scavenger hunt, my love."

I was both intrigued and excited. Marcus has always had the most amazing surprises. I just knew this one was going to be his best yet.

I gently replaced the note and rushed into the bathroom in order to take a quick shower. I hurried my way through my usual routine and stepped out. While drying myself off with a fluffy bath sheet. I noticed yet another note encased in a silver frame. This one had read, Clue #1 You will find me under the fragrant flowers. I squealed, because I already knew the answer.

Within a month of living here, Marcus gave me permission to use Didyme's garden in any way I saw fit. In order to honor her memory and to thank her for bringing Marcus and I together, I created a garden oasis. I had planted Didyme's favorite flowers along the Marcus's. I wasn't too sure how it would turn out, but I never expected the garden to thrive nearly as much as it did. It flourished with new life, and I enjoyed spending time there sitting beneath the only Wisteria tree while my nose was buried in a book.

I donned my clothes as quickly as possible and sped off to the direction of the garden. I threw open to door and stepped out into the enclosed courtyard. I rushed over to my favorite tree and found a third note. Clue #2 You will find me at the spot where we love to gaze.

I thought that over for a moment. A second later, I knew where that spot was. I darted back into the castle and made way over to the east wing. I climbed the long staircase high up into the seldom used tower. When I reached the top, I eagerly opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. Marcus and I loved to spend time up here just watching the humans go about their lives. I looked around and found a third clue sitting on a ledge. I picked it up, and it read:

I've spent my days

waiting for you

searching the crowds

for your face.

I stopped breathing

the moment you

recognized me,

as you captured

my soul with your gaze

Clue # 3 You will find me under the shadiest tree. I knew that one.

In the outskirts of the town of Volterra, there lies on a large hill a lush and full fig tree. The tree is situated in the center of the hill and was both quiet and peaceful. I often go there when I need to think, or when I need some time to myself.

I ran off again, heading straight to my thinking spot. When I arrived, I saw a small rounded table. On the table sat another note. What caught my attention wasn't the note or even the table. It was the silver foiled pinata that was hanging from one of the tree branches. The note on the table said, Clue # 4 Give it a good whack. There was an arrow pointing upward toward the pinata. Leaning against the table was a black cane to hit the pinata with. Sure, I knew I could have just torn the pinata apart with my one hand, but I wanted to go along with Marcus's surprise. So I grabbed a hold of it and took a swing. The cane connected with the pinata, causing the pinata to explode. Papers fell, littering the ground. I noticed that each one had a word written on it. I knelt down to read each piece. They read: Funny, Beautiful, Kind, Loving, Breathtaking, and Marry Me. I gasped when I read the last slip. I stood up and noticed movement to my right. There, kneeling on the ground, was my Marcus.

"You have brought me back to life. Because of you, I can now feel again. You have completed me and brought me a sense of peace I have not felt for so very long. I shall spend all of eternity loving, respecting, and supporting you. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

I squealed and jumped up and down like a mad woman. Marcus remained in his kneeling position and patiently waited for me to finish my moment of girlishness. Once I realized that my beloved mate was still waiting, I launched myself at him and tackled him to the ground. I showered kisses over his face and chanted "Yes" repeatedly. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

He stood up and pulled me along with him. He pulled a stunning cushion cut diamond out of a small box and placed it on my finger. It was breathtaking and so much more than I had ever expected.

"Marcus, it is too pretty," I said in awe. He lifted my hand and placed a loving kiss on my now beautifully adorned ring finger.

"Its beauty pales in comparison to your own. I chose this because while my heart is as cold as this gem, it radiates just as much light since you came into my life. If you would allow it, I would have showered you with jewels. Since I know you are not the type to wear much jewelry, I decided to pick an engagement ring that would not only do you justice but would be a piece that you could be proud of," he explained.

I looked at my ring and my heart melted all over again. "Marcus, you could have given me a mood ring, and I would have felt honored. I am honored that fate has chosen you as my mate, and I am so elated to be able to marry you." I stood up on my tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He engulfed me in his arms as he deepened the kiss. I indulged myself a few minutes before I had to pull away to look at him. "I want to go tell everyone."

"About that," he said slyly, "everyone sort of already knows."

I quirked my brow. "Is it sort of or definitely?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "It's definitely. They all helped me with this. I had ideas coming at me from every possible angel."

"Really? That's so sweet," I informed him.

"You only think that since you didn't have to deal with everyone nagging you," he joked.

I gave him a gentle shove. "You loved it, and you know it."

"Well, I did appreciate all of the assistance," he finally admitted with a shrug.

"See. Now let's go show them that I actually said yes."

When we reached the castle, everybody was in the throne room. I ran in and waved my ring around as I chanted, "I'm getting married!"

Cheers erupted and everyone came up to congratulate us. The men all shook Marcus's hand while the women hugged me.

"Have you set a date yet?" Aunt Dora asked.

"We just got engaged. We didn't have time to set one since my beloved wanted to come and tell everyone the good news," Marcus answered with a loving smile.

"Ooh, girl, that rock is a stunner. It looks great on you," Leah said as she gave me a tight hug.

"Yea, baby sis, it looks good. Is it heavy, because that rock is massive?" Emmett asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at his usual teasing. "I'm a vampire. Even if it was huge, I wouldn't have a problem. It's beautiful no matter what though," I told him.

We all laughed and admired the ring. Everyone asked what my opinion was about the proposal. "It was alright," I said as I tried to look casual.

"You are such a liar," Leah yelled while slapping me in the arm. "Girl, I know you. You got all melty, and you know it."

If I could have been capable of blushing, I would have. "Yes, I did. It was the most romantic and sweetest proposal ever," I admitted as I latched myself on to Marcus's arm.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet together," Bree piped in with a smirk.

"Yea, and if they keep it up, I'm going to get cavities. Vampire teeth be damned," Emmett announce boisterously.

"Yea, and I don't want to have my teeth rot out of my face only to regrow them again. Some of us don't have immortal chicklets," Leah laughed along with everyone else.

Once everyone calmed down again, papa asked, "So did she agree to the coronation?"

"Excuse me, what?" I asked in confusion as I turned to my mate. "What is papa talking about?"

Marcus threw an annoyed look at my grandfather. "I didn't get to talk to you about that yet."

Uncle Caius piped in, "Why don't the three of us take Isabella to her grandfather's office so we can discuss this without eavesdroppers?"

"Hey, if you go there, we can't hear you," Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett, you dufus, that's the whole point," Jasper responded in exasperation. "Emmett, how the hell is it that you don't know what's going on? The Masters have been discussing it for a while."

Marcus grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him before I was able to ask Jasper anything. We followed both papa and Uncle Cai to papa's study. Papa always like to have important discussions in his study because it was sound proof.

My fiance led me over to the Corinthian leather couch that was situated over by the ancient fireplace. He pulled me down next to him where he wrapped one arm tightly around my waist. Pappa and Uncle Cai sat in matching wing-back chairs that were directly across from us.

"Tesoro, please do not be upset with Marcus. The three of us have discussed in great length that we believe you possess the necessary qualities to rule alongside us." Papa said earnestly.

Both Marcus and Uncle Cai were nodding their heads in agreement. "I was going to discuss it with you immediately after I proposed. However, things didn't work out as I had planned," Marcus explained.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not upset. I was the one who wanted to run off and tell everyone our news. I just don't get the whole coronation nonsense."

"Isabella, you have all the character traits that are needed to be a fair ruler. I know you don't particularly like being the center of attention. It has been our hope that you would be willing to work beside us for the betterment of all vampires," Uncle Cai added.

"Wouldn't mama or Aunt Dora be better choices? Afterall, they have been vampires eons longer than I have been," I asked.

"Little one, your mama has absolutely no interest in ruling. You have to remember that she was born in a time where women were not rulers or in any type of position that placed them in control. She would much rather remain as the mate of a ruler and nothing more," papa explained to me.

"Your aunt is much the same way. She too refuses to rule along with us. Frankly, I really don't think Dora or Sulpicia would be able to rule fairly. The tend to be too nice and too lenient," Uncle Cai said.

Both Marcus and papa nodded their heads in agreement. "It's true, dearest. We offered them the position over a thousand years ago and both of them laughed at us and then told us no."

I giggled as I pictured them doing just that. They were more lax than any one would initially realize. I figured it out rather quickly, since all they kept doing was making jokes at Uncle Cai's expense.

"Ok, I get it, and I concur with your assessment of them. They are very lenient. But why do I have to have a coronation?"

"One reason for it is that it sets you apart from other vampires," papa answered.

"Not only that, but it helps to garner the respect the position demands," said Uncle Cai.

"We know that everyone here respects you. Most of them love you. But there are still vampires out there that do not know who you are. A coronation will ensure that no mistakes will be made," Marcus added.

"How are they all going to know?" I asked while I was seriously dreading the answer.

"Every vampire is required to attend. To not do so would be cause for the final death," papa said.

"Why would that be a reason to kill them?" I asked in confusion.

"It is a requirement for all vampires to attend coronations, large executions, and major events that affect all vampires as a whole. It has been the law for over a thousand years," Uncle Cai explained.

"Also, we cannot show weakness. As rulers, we must follow the very laws we set. If we allow one vampire to break the rules, we not only look weak to all of the others, but we would be setting a bad precedent," Marcus said.

"So let me get this straight. You want to crown me as what? A queen?" I asked.

"That's exactly what we want to do," Uncle Cai replied while he nodded his head.

"And when is this auspicious occasion supposed to take place?"

Both papa and Uncle Cai turned to look over at Marcus. "It is to happen immediately following our wedding," Marcus admitted.

"Are you serious? That would mean that every vampire is going to be at our wedding."

"To be honest, they would have to be anyway," Uncle Cai added.

I scrunched up my face at the thought of being the center of attention for that many people. "Meh, I hate attention."

"We know, little one, and it's one of the reasons why we believe you have what it takes to be the Volturi queen," papa said quietly as he sat there trying to gauge my reaction.

I looked at each one of them and saw only sincerity in their eyes. I took an unnecessary breath while I intentionally took my time to answer. All three of them looked like they were about to burst.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you three owe me," I responded. "And I will come for my payment," I said as I tried to sound threatening.

"Wonderful!" papa said as he clapped for joy.

We continued to discuss the coronation, wedding, and what my role would be as ruler. By the time we were finished, the date for the wedding and coronation was set. I was still unsure about being queen, but I was willing to try.

It's been two months since the conversation in papa's study. It seemed like the pace picked up the moment the date was set. Everyone got in on it. I planned the wedding with mama, Leah, and Aunt Dora's help. I left the coronation business up to the men. They whined when I told them it was all on them. I also told them I was cashing in what they owed me. That shut them up.

The wedding was now just a week away, and I was beyond frustrated. I was still unable to find the perfect wedding gown or a pair of shoes. I had the colors, flowers, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxedos picked out. Mama was lending me the jewelry she wore when she and papa renewed their vows a thousand years ago. I never even knew that vampires sometimes renewed their vows, but mama pointed out that since our kind live for so long, it only made sense for mated married vampires to renew their vows.

We were getting ready to head out to Milan to find me a gown. I was doubtful that this trip would end up on a positive note. Leah had told me I was too picky. I disagreed. I just didn't want a gown dripping in lace, pearls, or rhinestones. That wasn't my type of thing.

We hopped on to the Volturi private jet and set off for our trip. We had all agreed to spend the entire day in Sicily while we hunted for my gown. I was looking forward to seeing the city.

The flight wasn't that long, just under three hours. A sleek, black limo was waiting to take us to our hotel. Mama had rented the penthouse suite in the Four Seasons. It was conveniently situated in the shopping district and was only ten minutes from the airport.

When we finally made to our suite, I was beyond overwhelmed. I still don't get the need vampires seem to have when it comes to comfort. They always spend a great deal of money for the most lavish, comfortable things. The suite was stunning. I just didn't get why we needed to stay there.

"Alright, ladies, we have an appointment at Pronovias for one. There's enough time for all of us to refresh ourselves and get ready. Be prepared to leave by a quarter to the hour," Mama ordered.

We all took turns either taking a shower or a bath. Normally, I would take my time, but I was too excited to even bother. Of course, it didn't help that Leah kept yelping at me to hurry up.

Finally, we were ready to go. Thankfully, the day was overcast, so we were able to go out without any issues. The walk to the salon took only ten minutes, and I used that time to take in the sights. The city was so beautiful.

We were greeted by a fashionably dressed woman that led us toward the back of the salon. Mama and Aunt Dora spoke to the attendant and told her of my difficulty in finding a dress. She had assured them that I had a good chance of finding my dream wedding gown there.

I tried on several gowns. Some were just ugly. Some didn't seem to fit my personality. I was getting discouraged when another attendant walked over to me while holding a dress across her arms. I was intrigued, so I took it to the dressing room to try it on.

It was breathtaking! It was a floor- length,strapless, A line dress. The bodice had crystal and sequined beading. There was embroidery on the contrasting purple hem that flowed down the corset style lace-up back which ended in a three foot train. I did it! I found my dream dress!

I stepped out to show off my dress to mama, Leah, and Aunt Dora. They all laughed and cheered, relieved that I had found what I was looking for. My eyes burned from the tears that could not fall. I couldn't believe that I found it. They loved the contrasting purple with the white of the gown.

They did a quick fitting. I was shocked further when I learned what my new measurements were. Man, vampirism did me a favor. My boobs got much bigger.

The attendant took the gown to the back to give to the seamstress. They promised to have the tailoring done in two hours. Mama agreed and gave them a very generous tip when she paid for the dress.

We left for a few hours to go sightseeing. Mama and Aunt Dora knew all of the amazing places to go to, and Leah and I had a blast. Milan was more beautiful than any picture I had ever seen. I promised myself that I would return sometime in the future.

We made a quick stop to find a pair of shoes which proved to be the easiest decision of the day. I found a pair of white, crystal, encrusted, peep toe, platform heels to wear. I loved them.

Immediately following that, we headed back to pick up my gown. It was finished and looked outstanding. I could not stop beaming.

Too soon for my taste, we were heading back to the castle.

"Are you happy, Bells?" Leah asked.

"Yup, I sure am. I have the hottest mate, new family, the gown of my dreams, and I am getting married."

"You didn't mention the coronation," Leah joked knowing full well that I was not looking forward to it.

I smacked her arm. "You know why," I said with a glare.

"Little one, you have nothing to be concerned about. You will make an amazing queen. Everyone sees it. It's time you do as well," mama told me.

I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap. "I just hate being a spectacle," I admitted to them.

"You aren't going to be a spectacle. You are going to be respected and loved. You have no cause to worry, cara," Aunt Dora added as she patted my hand in comfort.

"I'll be fine," I assured them with a small smile.

"Of course you will be. You have a wedding night to look forward to," Leah joked.

"Why, yes, I do," I agreed with a laugh.

When we got to the castle, mama told me she was going to take my gown to her room so there would be no chance of Marcus seeing it before the big day. Mama was very superstitious, but I did not argue. I also didn't want him seeing it before the wedding.

It was now the day before my wedding and coronation. The large courtyard was set up for both the wedding and the reception. Chairs were in place and decorated with purple wisteria and lavender. A large flowered arch was situated at the end of the aisle where Eleazar would be performing the ceremony.

A stunning canopy of purple wisteria hung above the chairs, lending an air of privacy. The scent coming from the blooms was intoxicating. I had no idea how they managed to create it. All I knew was that it was exactly what I had in mind.

The reception area was off to the far left of the courtyard. A dance floor had been built and was in the center of the area. There were decorated tables set up where refreshments will be served. Of course, the refreshments would be blood of every type.

I was excited to have an outdoor wedding. The high walls ensured that there would be abundant privacy as well as no peeping Toms. Everything was going to be perfect.

The next morning I was in mama and papa's room getting my hair and nails done along with Leah, mama, and Aunt Dora. Mama said that she had wanted to do my hair for me, and I had agreed.

The wedding was scheduled to start at two, and I was chomping at the bit for time to fly. I haven't seen Marcus since early yesterday morning. Mama refused to allow me to see him last night because of her superstitions. I hated the very idea of it, but it made mama happy so I chose to go along with it.

I took an inordinately long bubble bath. I soaked in the bubbles while I read one of my favorite novels. I felt no need to rush, so I just laid back and relaxed.

Once I was finished, I took a quick shower to wash the bath water and bubbles off. I dried off and wrapped my hair up in a towel. Then I wrapped myself in the fluffy bathrobe mama set out for me and walked back into the bedroom. Both Leah and Aunt Dora were all dressed and ready to go. Mama was still in her robe and wouldn't get dressed until she was finished with my hair. She motioned for me to take a seat in the chair in front of the vanity. I plopped down, and let her work her magic.

Mama dried my hair and styled it first. She had decided on putting my hair up in a classic braided updo with a few tendrils framing my face on either side. It was perfect.

Next, she applied my makeup. Mama knew that I did not like to wear a ton of makeup, so she chose to go with a contoured brow, light eyeliner, and rosy pink lips. It was understated but beautiful and just the way I like it to be.

Then Aunt Dora and Leah helped me get into my gown while mama went to grab the jewelry she was letting me borrow. It took a moment for Leah to figure out how to tie the back of my dress, but she finally managed it.

Mama stepped forward with a black jewelry case. She opened it, and I gasped. Inside was a stunning deep V scalloped necklace made of diamonds with a matching pair of earrings. She placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it for me. I took the earrings out of the case and put them on. I caught my reflection in the mirror and grinned. I looked fantastic, and I couldn't wait for Marcus to see me.

"Just one more thing," Leah said as she brought over my shoes. I slipped them on quickly and twirled. I was ready.

Leah was my maid of honor and papa and Uncle Cai were going to walk me down the aisle. There was a sharp rap at the door, and mama answered it. On the other side stood both papa and Uncle Cai dressed in their black Armani tuxedos and purple bow ties and looking very handsome.

"It is time," papa said as he kissed mama on the cheek.

"I'm ready, papa," I told him.

"You look breathtaking, little one. Marcus is not going to know what hit him," pap said as he gave me a quick hug.

"He will be speechless," Uncle Cai added. "I look forward to seeing it."

Aunt Dora slapped him, "Hush, you, no picking on your brother. This is a day of joy."

"I know, and I will find great joy when Isabella renders Marcus speechless," he joked.

"Alright, people, it's time to get a move on. Bella has a man to stun," Leah piped in with a laugh. I rolled my eyes at her joke but smiled anyway.

We all headed out to the courtyard. Mama and Aunt Dora went ahead to be seated up front. I took a quick look around the hedge that was blocking the view and saw hundreds of vampires all seated and waiting for the wedding to begin.

I looked at papa and Uncle Cai, "That's a lot of people," I whispered to them.

"They are here to support you and Marcus. That is all that matters. Now, are you ready?" Uncle Cai asked.

"Yes!" I said emphatically.

"OK, Bells, we're ready," Leah said with a bright smile.

Papa gestured to someone to start the music. A moment later, the first few notes of Pachelbel's Canon began to play. Marcus and I both agreed that Mendelssohn's wedding march was not what we wanted. We both felt that Canon was better suited to us.

Leah sent me one last smile and made her way down the aisle. I slipped my hand through papa's arm as Uncle Cai stepped closer to me. Uncle Cai felt that since papa is my great grandfather, it would be better if I held papa's arm as I walked down the aisle. Uncle Cai chose to walk down beside me.

I looked up as we neared the aisle and caught Marcus's eye. He was staring at me with so much joy that brought tears to my eyes, tears that will never fall. At that moment, all I wanted to do was run down the aisle to get to him. I think papa knew, since he slightly tightened his hold on my hand.

When I finally reached him, he took a hold of my hand, and we both turned to face Eleazar. Marcus and I both chose to not have a traditional wedding. Instead, we opted to have a hand-fasting as well as doing our own vows.

I listened to Eleazar as he spoke. "Marcus and Isabella, today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness you exchange your vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. This shall be a testament of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make.

When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is even a lie to pretend to. Yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, and of relationships. We jump at the flow of the tide and resist due to fear of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return.

The only real security is not in owning, demanding, or expecting. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to the things of the past, nor forward to the dreaded unknown. Security is in living in the present.

This couple has chosen to incorporate the ancient Celtic ritual of hand-fasting in their wedding today. Hand-fasting is a declaration of intent where the couple clearly states that they are marrying of their own free will.

Marcus and Isabella, know now that before you go further, you have formed eternal bonds as mates. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. Know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union for now and until eternity. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

"We do," Marcus and I replied as one.

"Marcus and Isabella, please look into each other's eyes."

We reached out to each other and held hands as we had rehearsed.

"Isabella, will you share in Marcus's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will," I replied.

"Marcus, will you share in Isabella's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will," Marcus also replied.

"The binding is made. Isabella, will you share in Marcus's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?"

"I will," Marcus said.

"Marcus, will you share in Isabella's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?"

"I will," he answered.

"So the binding is made. Isabella, will you share in Marcus's burdens so that your spirits may grow together in this union?"

"I will," I said.

"Marcus, will you share in Isabella's burdens so that your spirits may grow together in this union?"

"I will," he replied with a smile.

"Isabella, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will," I said with a smile of my own.

"Marcus, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

"I will," he said

"So the binding is made. Isabella, will you honor Marcus as an equal in this union?"

"I will," I said.

"Marcus, will you honor Isabella as an equal in this union?"

"I will, he answered.

"So the binding is made.

Isabella and Marcus, as your hands are bound together now, your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but by the vows you have made. You shall always hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and like the stars your love should be a constant source of light. Below you is the earth, and like the earth, your love should be a firm foundation in order for your love to grow."

We watched as Eleazar wrapped our entwined hands with a scarlet rope. Once finished he continued, "May these hands be blessed today. May they always hold one another. May they build a relationship founded in love. May these hands be protector, shelter, and guide for one another.

I will now ask you to seal your vows by the exchanging of rings. Because you cannot always be physically joined together, you will give each other a wedding ring to symbolize your connection. It will be worn on as a constant reminder of the bond shared between you as a mated couple." Eleazar then untied the cord that was binding us together and turned to me.

Uncle Cais stepped forward and handed a ring to me and another to Marcus. Marcus slipped mine onto my hand and leaned forward to gently kiss it. I took his hand and placed his ring on his ring finger while reciprocating the kiss.

"Isabella will now recite her vow to Marcus."

"Marcus, after I dealt with my mother's abandonment and my father's death, I never thought I would be happy ever again. I went on with my life trying to convince both myself and the outside world that I was fine. But I wasn't. I felt empty and hollow and more alone than I had ever felt in my life. And while having a bunch of nut jobs coming after me was a relative distraction, it only reminded me that I no longer had a family, until that day I rode in on the back of a shifter. Looking into your eyes for the first time made me feel alive and excited. I fell in love with you faster than I thought I was capable of, but I have never been more happy. I will love you for eternity and will devote every moment I can to making sure you know that you are loved beyond all others."

"Marcus will now recite his vows," Eleazar said.

"Isabella, when I am with you everything else moves into the background. You flood my senses. You are my life and my greatest gift. I vow that you shall be the most important person in my life, above all others, and that no one will ever stand between us. Fate has blessed me beyond measure, and I shall spend eternity loving you."

"Isabella and Marcus, in front of these witnesses, I declare you wife and husband and mated for eternity," Eleazar said with a broad smile. "Go ahead, Marcus. Kiss her."

Marcus yanked me closer and kissed me deeply. Everyone cheered and laughed as the kiss continued for several minutes.

"I love you," he said as he finally broke the kiss.

"And I love you," I replied with a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Eleazar stepped down and both papa and Uncle Cai joined Marcus at the altar.

I nodded my head and knelt before them as I had rehearsed.

"May we have your attention?" papa said while the guests quieted down.

"We are now here to set into place a new queen. Isabella has agreed to take on the mantle as a ruler in our world.

"Isabella, do you swear to govern our world fairly and justly?" papa asked.

"I swear," I said.

"Isabella, will you swear to protect the vampire world and fight to keep its existence a secret from the human world?" Marcus asked.

"I swear," I said.

"Isabella, do you swear to maintain peace among our kind to the best of your ability?" Uncle Cai asked.

"I swear," I said.

"As has been sworn before us and our witnesses, we declare you, Isabella Volturi, queen and co-ruler of the vampire world," papa said as Marcus came forward to place a jeweled crown on my head. Once in place, he grasped my hand and helped me to stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Queen Isabella Volturi," Uncle Cai announced with a smile. Cheers went up as all the guests showed their love and support.

Thankfully, we were able to head off to the reception to dance and have some more fun. Marcus refused to allow me to leave his side, and I had no complaints. We slow danced for several songs. When the more upbeat music began to play, we walked around to greet our guests.

I had never been this happy in my entire human life. Marcus brought more joy to me than I ever thought I would have. And his love was like a blanket that always made me feel safe.

We stayed for a little while longer before Marcus grabbed me and rushed us to a waiting vehicle. We were headed to our honeymoon, and I had no clue where it was going to be.

Marcus never bothered to blindfold me, since it made no sense to do so because I was a vampire. He did, however, refuse to answer all my questions about where we were going. After spending nearly two hours nagging him, I finally gave up. That man can keep a secret like you wouldn't believe.

After being on the jet for almost thirty five hours, then on a boat for another hour, we were finally at our destination, a beautiful secluded island. We had an entire month to just be together with no interruptions. I planned on making the most of it.

My life didn't turn out exactly the way I had originally wanted. However, I would never change it for anything. My eternity was bright, and I couldn't wait to live it alongside my mate.

**A/N: If you want to see Bella's dress, go to my AO3 account under the same pen name.**

.


End file.
